1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a code display method of the electronic device and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices for displaying two-dimensional codes such as QR code (which is a trademark) on displays have been developed. For example, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2011-076540), there is disclosed a technology for using a document editing device to convert edited text data into a two-dimensional code and display the two-dimensional code and using an imaging device of a mobile phone to image the two-dimensional code, thereby fetching the data, and perform uploading of the data to a desired site, transmitting of the data to a personal computer by mail over the Internet, or the like, thereby easily transmitting the edited text data to another electronic device.
By the way, in a case where a two-dimensional code such as a QR code or a one-dimensional code such as a barcode is printed on a surface of a sheet of paper, the corresponding code is printed in black on the surface of the sheet of white paper, and thus the contrast is high. Therefore, the corresponding code can be more precisely recognized and easily read, for example, by a code reader included in a mobile phone or the like.
However, in general, a non-lighting portion of a display, such as a liquid crystal display, of an electronic device is not white, unlike the surface of the sheet of paper described above, and has a certain color. Therefore, in a case of displaying a code such as a two-dimensional code on the display of the electronic device, the contrast between the non-lighting portion and a lighting portion where the code such as a two-dimensional code is shown is higher than that in a case where the code such as a two-dimensional code is shown on a surface of a sheet of paper.
For this reason, even if the code such as two-dimensional code displayed on the display of the electronic device is read by a reader which is, for example, a mobile phone with a camera, the reader may be unable to precisely recognize the code such as a two-dimensional code.
Meanwhile, tastes in the contrast of the electronic device in a case of displaying normal information differ depending on users. For this reason, in a state where high contrast is set as described above such that a two-dimensional code can be read by a code reader, if normal information is displayed, there is a possibility that a user feels as if the contrast is too excessive.
Also, in a case where it is impossible to read a two-dimensional code displayed on a display by a reader, it is required to adjust the display contrast. However, in this case, it takes time and labor to return the electronic device to a setup mode and adjust the contrast, and the user may feel that it is troublesome.
The present invention was made in view of the above described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device making it possible to precisely read codes such as two-dimensional codes displayed on a display by code readers.